


Two Little Words

by 4Kennedy



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for for challange #401 ~ close on livejournal. A decisive moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Two Little Words  
> Prompt: #401~ close at femslash100 on livejournal  
> Fandom: Black Sails  
> Pairing: Eleanor/Max  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: 1x02 - II  
> Word count: 242  
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don’t own them; they belong to Starz  
> A/N: Not only beta read by the fantastic lanalucy, but also the title was her idea and I'm very grateful.

The promise to never, ever leave her created a dent in Eleanor’s armor. Max could see she’d affected her.

I love you she’d said, with absolute conviction. Impossible and forbidden words in Max’s line of work, but she had said them out loud. 

Eleanor’s resolve was crumbling more, yet she remained silent.

Max fell to her knees to beg, her fingers grasping Eleanor’s in desperation. Max was used to giving blow and hand jobs on her knees, but she’d never begged. Not for anything. A principle she had just broken. For Eleanor. For their love.

Eleanor’s eyes shone with tears, her armor cracking. It was obvious that Max’s speech had touched her heart - Max was aware of the struggle inside Eleanor. It was a life-altering decision she had to make, staying here or going with her lover.

So Max pushed harder. All you have to do is say yes. It sounded simple. It was simple. At least it was for her and it should’ve been for Eleanor too. Set us both free. There was so much hope in a future they could have together. Start anew someplace else. Max believed in it. It was within her reach.

Come in.

Eleanor’s two small words had determined their fate. Max’s dream burst like a soap bubble, her heart shattered into a million pieces. She had been so close. She had almost won Eleanor over, and it would make her decision so much harder.

The End.


End file.
